The Turtle and the Rabbit
by Darth Orthanc
Summary: A extended takeoff of the Tortoise and the Hare.


The Turtle and the Rabbit

In a pond in Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch there lived a turtle. It was by no means a filthy pond, covered with algae and filled buzzing insects of all sorts, but at the same time not isolated from living things, and dried up with nowhere to lay down on and rest. It was simply called _The Turtle's Pond_ and for a good distance around, when that name was heard, they thought comfort. The turtle that lived here was a nice, friendly, turtle, which was as well known as the pond he lived at. Everyone knew him, and most everybody developed a friendship with him.

There was however; one who opposed him. It was the rabbit. The hair lived in a dry, bare, sandy hole, not all as comfortable as the tortoise's pond. Most everyone else thought him of as a bully, but none could surpass his speed in a race. With all the remarks said about him, the only thing he could say to defend him was, "I'd like to see you race with me! Ha!" or other remarks much worse filled with nasty curse words and rude remarks.

Naturally, the Rabbit was extremely jealous of the Turtle's friendships, and began to plan a way to make him look bad. It's surprising to think, that it took a good couple of hours for the Rabbit to actually think of beating him in a fair race. "It'll be as easy as pie," he thought, "all I have to do as find out a way for him to challenge _me_." He snickered as he thought about the tortoise, finishing last, miles behind him.

A few days later on one fine summer day, the Turtle walked as slow as a snail out of his hollow beside the pond. Above him posted on the tree was a sign that read:

**_Turtle,_**

_**You have been challenged to a race by the hair, me**_

_**More commonly known as the Rabbit.**_

_**Meet us tomorrow, at the Shady Glen racetrack,**_

_**8:00 sharp! Don't Be Late!**_

_**Have Fun!**_

**_Ray Rabbit, Racing Champion_**

The entire surrounding area was soon aware of the coming race. Perhaps if the tortoise had more time to prepare it would have been fairer. But fair or not fair, Ray Rabbit didn't care, he, now a bit popular, bragged a bit here and a bit there. While the turtle, when asked about how he felt, just replied, "That pesky rabbit!" However, he promised he would go. "Yes, and I believe I'll have an early start," he said, "I'd like to at least beat Ray to the track, if not the finish line."

That night the turtle lay in bed meditating about the next day's race. Was he stressed? Of coarse! He was a bit nervous, and plenty frightened of the hair. Then as he thought a realization came to him, that if he lost, it didn't matter! What would happen if he lost? Be called the worst runner in the world! "So be it!" he accidentally, said out loud. Then, with all fears of the world gone from him, he fell slowly into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning the turtle woke up slowly, and just like the day before crawled out of the hollow. Looking up, he noticed no sign and completely forgot about the race. Now down by the racetrack the Rabbit (who had arrived about a half-hour early), waited for Tommy Turtle. One minute passed. Two minutes…Three minutes……………a half hour………..A full hour.

Back at the pond, Rob Rodent soon found the turtle. "Hmm! An early start indeed!" The tortoise looked at the clock. Suddenly, a bit of panic went through him. He grabbed his walking stick and headed out the door, without even his pocket-handkerchief! The tortoise arrived hours late. As the crowd began to leave, concluding the Turtle was too cowardly to race the rabbit. A green spot was seen in the distance. It was the turtle! Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and returned to their seat.

As the turtle lined up on the starting line with the rabbit, everyone fell silent. The tortoise stared at the path in front of him. He pondered how to win the race. Just before the race began, a sinister smile came across the hairs face. BOOM! The race was one. 10,000 miles before they reached the finish! The hair, faster than ever, zoomed ahead down the tunnel of trees, and was quickly was out of sight. The audience (which were silent with awe), turned their eyes toward Tommy, who having a very good running day, compared to his usual, had just finished going crossing the finish line!

Up ahead the rabbit was zooming, dust flying in the air. He read the signs as he passed, telling how far he was from the finish. After 100 miles, the hair stopped suddenly. It was dark. It was near impossible to see, anything; yet, he suddenly with a great dash sped ahead once more, only to find he could not run in such darkness. He crashed into a tree-trunk, blasting it out of his way. Realizing this he fell down into a deep sleep.

The tortoise walking briskly as fast as a tortoise can go, continued through the dark, taking his time, and making sure he did not stray of he path. He walked and walked on and on. The road was twisting and turning (although Tommy was twisting and turning enough himself), and he felt he must have sleep. But, although not faster than the hair, Tommy was persistent and took his time. Step by step. As the sun rose he stared at the sign in front of him. He had 7,000 miles left to go.

By now you are probably wondering about Ray Rabbit. Well as for him, he rubbed his eyes open just about the same time as Tommy saw the sign. The rabbit, believing he had no reason to rush went over to a nearby stream and got a cool drink of water. When he returned he slouched down upon the ground and began thinking, when suddenly, in front of him he saw footprints. TURTLE FOOTPRINTS! Then it was the rabbits turn to panic. He jumped up and dashed ahead as fast as he could go following the footprints. Now even a bit worried, the rabbit continued the run.

The tortoise soon came to a large, dark, gloomy, and even quite depressing cave. Beside a sign read **_6,000 MILES_**?  However depressed the turtle was, he, once again persisted.

The hair, running as fast as a lighting bolt, passed the 7,000 miles sign. Then suddenly, before you could say _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ he passed the 6,000 miles sign. The tortoise, by now was almost out of the cave, but hearing the rabbit from behind, knew that soon, he would be behind once again. But then the rabbit made a blunder he did not expect. While carelessly speeding through the cave, he accidentally took a right and zoomed down the wrong path. Seeing his error, the turtle made haste out of the cave and into a colossal canyon. As it was now night, it was very hard going. The road was so tough that so far, the difference from the cave and canyon was indistinguishable. Ray Rabbit when he got up was hyperventilating and was far too stressed to move. He, once again fell down to sleep.

The tortoise now began to climb up the steps that led to the top of the canyon. Once again, he faced trial and error. He fell down a few steps, but climbed back up. He persisted (unlike the rabbit) and continued. Finally, when he was pretty close to hyperventilating himself he reached the top. He almost wished he hadn't.

The turtle gasped in awe. He was at the top of the near 3,000-foot structure. Before him was the 4,000-mile marker, but a long bridge, led to the other side of the canyon. It was a rather thin, old, rickety bridge, though the wood looked strong. The tortoise slowly took his first step on to the bridge. Then he edged his way across one little step at a time. He continued. The wood creaked beneath his feet. He glanced down at the sharp rocks below. Tommy was halfway across! Suddenly, a _snap_ behind him caught his attention. The bridge began to collapse! The little turtle ran faster than he thought he ever could. _Snippety snap_ rang out loud behind him. Boards where breaking. And just as the bridge fell, he dived forward and managed to take hold of a post. He slowly pulled himself up and looked onto the other side. There he saw the outline of a hair staring across at him.

Now severely afraid of the hare the turtle dashed ahead as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. The hare quickly tied the end of the rope to his knife and flung it to the other side. It caught onto the rock and he slid across with ease. Confident in himself once more, he dashed through the tunnel of trees. _ZOOM_. The hare passed the turtle he passed the 3,000 mile post. **_ZOOMMMM! _**He passed the 2,000-mile post. Then the 1,000! Then, the rabbit began walking phlegmatically. But then he made a mistake that would have changed the outcome of the race. He sat down and went to sleep!

The turtle saw his chance and continued walking, even through the night. The next morning the hare awoke to find that the turtle had passed. Furious, he zoomed ahead, this time too late. The turtle was now 100 miles from the finish. The path was straight, and the day was clear. People were visible in the distance. Hearing the rabbit behind him once more, he made the final dash. The people watched in awe at the turtle now, as he faster than any had seen him before. Everyone who watched saw a look of concentration is his eye. The hare was right behind him now. He went faster, Ray Rabbit sped. The Rabbit was right beside him! They glanced at the miles signs as they passed. They counted 59,58,57,56. Sweat was pouring down the turtles face. The rabbit passed him! The turtle couldn't go faster now. Then he spotted a log on the road ahead. Just before the hare hit the log, the turtle stopped. Ray turned to laugh at Tommy, but then he hit the log. Seeing his chance once more, the turtle dashed. The hare followed him. They counted again 20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13. It would soon be over. Turtle glanced up at the mile signs and read 11,10,9,8. The hare was about to pass him. The passed the **3 miles** sign, the **2 miles** sign, and then **1 MILE**. The tortoise made a final leap. The hare's expression turned from concentration to anger. Tommy broke the ribbon. The crowds rose from their seats and cheered. The turtle smiled. "I won!" he shouted. Ray Rabbit was so angry he left Wales and was never seen again by the townsfolk. But as for the turtle, I'm not so sure, but I like to think that he lived in his little hole, happily ever after, for the rest of his days.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
